I will make you mine!
by Royal Candy
Summary: Lucy Heartfilla is the nerd of the school and hates popular people especially Natsu Dragneel and Lisanna Strauss,but when Lucy turns Natsu down he starts to follow her and make her fall for him but when he slowly falls for her what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Natsu Pov

Yo,am Nastu Dragneel the most popular/hottest guy in the school,all the girls love me,

but one girl I don't know her name but she sure is hot,blonde hair,nice as hell curves,beautiful brown eyes,a girl you can die for!

but one thing about her she's the nerd of the school,plus my girlfriend Lisanna loves to watch her suffer,so am out of luck.

But Lisanna is hot as hell she's the queen of the school also the head cheerleader,tho that girl is much hotter and is a really good day for me since Lisanna is away in Paris for ten years,I get to spend time with the hot blondie I stepped into the school and stared to search for that hot babe,when i spotted her I walked straight to her. Hey sweetheart I said cooly,when she looked up she was not surprised,what do you want Dragneel? she hissed bitterly,wow slow down babe what's your problem,my problem? my problem is you! and don't you already have a girlfriend anyways before I could even say anything else she was gone, my mouth dropped wide open,Dude you just got turned down! my friends shouted while howling with laughter,shut the hell up you guys!,But you got turned down! shouted a raven haired boy,if ya wonderin who he is he's Gray Fullbuster my bestfriend/enemy I knew him since we were babys. YAAAA FLAMEBRAIN GOT TURNEEDD DOWWN BY AAAA NERDDDD howled a man with piercings he's Gajeel Redfox my other friend/enemy,SHUT THE HELL UP! I yelled while stomping away I can not believe she turned me down plus she embarrassed me in front of my friends,I will get you back blondie and make you mine!

* * *

Lucy Pov

Hi,am Lucy Heartfilia am the nerd of the school and only have four friends I can trust.I don't like popular people I hate Lisanna Strauss along with her boyfriend Nastu Dragneel because she hates me and he loves staring at me alot that pervert!Soon as I walked into the school I went straight to my locker,thank god that bicth Lisanna is away in Paris for ten years.I opened my locker and got my stuff when all of a sudden I heard a cool voice when I looked up I was not surprised at all,it's the one in _only_ Nastu Dragneel the bitch's sweetheart he said cooly,What do you want Dragneel? I hissed bitterly,wow slow down babe what's your problem, my problem is you and don't you have a girlfriend anyways and with that said I closed my locker and walked down to my class to see my friends. HEYYY LUCY GET YO ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOWW shouted my drunkard friend she's Cana Alberona she's my bestfriend.I walked over to them hey guys! I said,Hey Lucy! my other bestfriend Mirajane greeted,hi Lu-Chan greeted my other bestfriend Levy Mcgarden,where's Erza I asked oh and Erza Scarlet is my other bestfriend,she's in the student council room Mira said. SIT THE FUCK DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP SO WE CAN START THIS CLASS ALSO ERZA WILL BE IN THE STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM SO DON'T THINK ABOUT ACTING THE FUCK UP OR I'LL TELL ERZA AND DON'T TOUCH MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER CANA ALBERONA GOT IT! Gildatrts yelled for the whole school to hear.I heard groan from Cana in annoyance,then the door and entered Dragneel, late again! sit beside Lucy our teacher said harshly,fine then he said smoothly making all the girls squeal, he's annoying as hell! He sat beside me and started talking to me,so your name is Lucy~ eh,yea now leave me the fuck alone,mmm.. your in a bad mode,if you would shut up I wold feel better,sorry sweetie that won't happen,look Dragneel can't you see I don't like you so shut up,maybe you should so I can wow you with my looks,if you want me to shut up then make me,sure thing,before I knew it his lips were on my mine!

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it! I will be updating soon! bye -Royal


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu POV

Hell Yes am kissing Lucy! She tastes just like strawberries of all the girl's I kissed she's the best tasting one! I could feel her

struggling with her might but I just pulled her closer,must be her first kiss~ and am happy to take it.I pulled away,I gave her a my smile (I thing grin or smile dunno)that will make any girl go gaga for ,"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! Lucy shouted,"Ouch damn you hit hard for a girl"I said,"YOU KNOW WHAT DRAGNEEL I'LL HATE YOU FOREVER ALSO YOUR A SICK PERVERT AND A PLAYBOY I HOPE YOU ROT IN FUCKING HELL!" she walked off after yelling to am pissed am gonna get that blondie back right now.I stepped out of my class looking for I finally found her "BLODNIE" I yelled,I grabbed her and pinned her to a wall."Look blondie don't mess with me cuz I will make you regret what you done, if you embarrass me one more time you will pay" I whispered into her ear,"What are you gonna do cuz you can't do nothing to me ,spread lies I don't give a fucking shit ,I don't fucking care what you do okay so get back to your shitty ass life" she said pissed off,"What did you say" I growled, "If you can't hear me then i'll say it louder,GO BACK TO YOUR SHITTY ASS LIFE DAMN IT! The hallway burst into laughter,I growled and grabbed her by her tie to pull her forward I couldn't continue because Gray told me to come on,"Your lucky,but I'll get you back" I growled and walked away to my ladies.

* * *

Lucy Pov

What the hell! he's kissing me! I struggled with all might but he pushed me he finally pulled away he showed me his smile,SMACK!

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU" I shouted,"Ouch you hit for a girl" he said,"YOU KNOW WHAT DRAGNEEL I'LL HATE YOU FOREVER ALSO YOUR A SICK PERVERT AND A PLAYBOY I HOPE YOU ROT IN FUCKING HELL!" I yelled before walking stole my first kiss got on my nerves what else could he do?!

"BLONDIE "I heard someone yelled when I was turned around I was pinned to the wall by the one and only Natsu Dragneel."Look Blondie don't mess with me cuz I will make you regret what you done,if you embarrass me one more time you will pay" he whispered into my ear,"What are you gonna do cuz you can't do nothing to me,spread lies I don't give a fucking shit,I don't fucking care what you do okay,so get back to your shitty ass life" I said pissed off,"What did you say" he growled,"if you can't hear me i'll say it louder,GO BACK TO YOUR SHITTY ASS LIFE DAMN IT!" I smirked as the hallway burst into laughter,all of a sudden he grabbed me by my tie to pull me forward,thank god Gray told him to come on."Your lucky,but i'll get you back he growled at me again.I could tell he was angry as he walked back to those _'sluts', _he will get me back but i'll get him back,better watch your back Dragneel!

* * *

YO JUST UPDATED HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT ALSO SO SORRY FOR GRAMMAR PROBLEMS and caps ^^-Royal


	3. Chapter 3

SO sorry for not updating I have been reading lots of fanfic stories . I will be making a new NALU STORY LATER! also an ocs of mine will be in this story O_O NO COPYRIGHT!-Royal ^^'

* * *

Natsu Pov

Who the hell does she thing she is talking to me like that! I kinda liked,she's a feisty nerd!**SLAM! "**Lu you need to come and eat this cake I gave you!" I heard a voice I turned around,only to see a girl with white hair,her eyes were red,she had,she was not wearing our school uniform,she was wearing a pink shirt with a belt on the bottom,she had blue shorts that reached above her knee,she was wearing black stockings that showed some of her thighs and to finish off the outfit with some blue boots."HAI! what's your name? am Alex Lucy's childhood friend!"she spoke in a happy childish tone,"Uh,am Natsu Dragneel it's nice to meet you? I said a bit unsure what to say,oh yea am gonna get Luce back by breaking her childhood friends heart."You wanna go out Alex" I asked huskily,"Sorry but I am not into you" she spoke with pride,"Alex! where have you been! I have been looking for you!" shouted sweet ~ is here I see."HAI LU! I was just talking to Natsu!,"What! don't talk to a player","Well hi to you then"I rudely,"HI MY ASS,DON'T TOUCH MY CHILDHOOD FRIENDDDD!"Lucy grabbed onto Alex dragging her away."BYE NATSU SEE YOU LATER!" Alex yelled as she continued being dragged by I didn't even play her guess am outta the mood to do anything!

Alex Pov

Right now am still being dragged by this cake monster!"LU! please let me go!" I whined,"Fine,but you need to tell me Lisanna deep secret." Lu I know Lisanna

for as long as we were babies,I really hate her but she doesn't know that,I was always close to Lu very I shared every secret with her and she shared secrets with me to so I call her my childhood friend!"Ok look she is having an affair with Natsu behind his back,plus she's dating many men even her family members" I said while burst into laughter!"WHORE ALRET WHORE ALERT!"we both hollered as we howled with laughter."Lisanna sure is a whore even her sister agreed with us once Mira found out she slept with Freed,plus she even slept with Elfman!"Lu said calmly,"Yep,well I gotta go Lu i'll see you at your house!" I the way I live with Lu for now,since I moved away from France soon as Lisanna came in bitch will sleep with men on France so I had to leave plus some stuff is going on in France anyways.

Lucy POV

I can't believe Lisanna slept with her own brother has she even slept with Natsu yet?I'll go ask him! I ran back to the cafeteria and grabbed Natsu and ran out."Natsu has Lisanna ever slept with you" I asked,"No,why you jealous?",HELL"-mppg,before I could finish my sentence he kissed me! I was pushed to the started to kiss me harder,I tried pushing him away that didn't really work!he started to lick my lips for entrance but I didn't let him!then he started to grope my breast! OK THAT IS ENOUGH! I mustered all my strength and pushed him off of me."WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU DO YOU NOT KNOW THAT IS SEXAUL HARSMENT!"I shouted rage,"What? that's my payback on you!" he grinned,"Your sick you know that right!","Well,you wanna kiss again?" he said slyly,"No thank you asshole"I flipped my hair and walked watch out Dragneel I will get you back! I will.

* * *

Hope you guys like it Please Review-Royal ^^(sorry for grammar problems)


End file.
